This invention relates to barbecue grills, but more specifically, to methods and improvements for producing hot water, steam and/or power from the heat source of a conventional vertical or horizontal-type barbecue grill.
The improvements provided herein are particular useful for barbecue grills used in an environment where hot water, steam, or power is not readily or conveniently available. Users of portable grills for camping, picnicking, and boating will benefit greatly. For backyard grills, power is often desired and provided for rotisseries, lighting, or other needs. One advantage includes utilization of the barbecue grill's waste heat to provide on-demand hot water and/or power for purposes generally used in a home, and with quiet operation.